westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sessions/Fens of Despair/Third
Narrator: The delvers stand in a broad river valley. The river seeps through a maze of reeds and sickly trees. Small bugs fly everywhere, trying to sting or bleed anything mobile. ** Mrugnak is completely oblivious, thanks to a surprisingly good purchase. ** Narrator: Aewyn said this is roughly where the Fens of Despair start. It's another 5, or maybe 12, miles to the Ocean. ** Connell makes sure he's wearing his bug-repellent charm. In a properly ridiculous universe, it would be green and shaped like a pine tree. ** Berkun: Berkun sneers ocasionally when a bug manages to sting him, but overally isn't much distressed by them Narrator: Somewhere in the marshes of the river delta are the bandits and lizardmen you've come to find. GM: What are you doing now? Kevin: How heavy is the canopy? Is some kind of aerial surveillance going to be worthwhile? Connell: "So... apparently the animals of this region have gone a little --" he spins a finger next to his temple, "you know, off. But I could call one and have a chat." Connell: (( Aaaaand I didn't turn the desktop on so all my PDFs are on an inert chunk of hardware. BRB. )) GM: It's a pretty open marsh - low rolling hills/dunes, covered with marsh grass and reeds. The trees are sparse and low. ** Mrugnak keeps an eye out for likely haunts of the fabled swamp rat. ** GM: Some areas do have heavy coverage - there are copses and groves - but mostly, the trees are separated from each other by dozens of yards. Connell: (( Ok, solved. )) Lenia: "Berkun, if you could fly, do you think you could scout out the things we need to find?" Mordreona: "Just don't fall!" Berkun: "Like anyone could, but I'll probably miss less things than others" Berkun: "I don't know how to fly, though." Lenia: "I can fix that." Berkun: Berkun looks at Lenia unsurely Berkun: "What are you planning to do?" ** Lenia gives Berkun a reassuring smile. "Well, in layman's terms, I'll make it so that you can fly." ** ** Connell eyes Lenia, "Does he get wings? I've never approved of flying without wings. It ends up being like falling, but you go up." ** Lenia: "I don't think you need the magical theory behind it." Berkun: "What? NO! I don't want to lose my arms!" ** Lenia shrugs at Connell. "I've always thought flapping would be awfully tiresome, myself. I prefer to do it with the power of my mind." ** Lenia: "Oh, you won't. Remember when Mrugnak and I walked on air over the trap in the Baron's tomb? It'll be like that, but faster." Berkun: "Isn't that the saying?" Berkun twitches "Would you give up your arms to fly, that's what the birds have done?" Berkun: Berkun nods Berkun: "Then it's just you carrying me, not turning my hands into wings?" Mordreona: "So you're going to turn Berkun into a bird? Will he be able to sing? Lenia: "Uh, it's more like the magic carrying you." Connell: "So it's the falling upwards thing?" He looks over at Berkun, "I do not envy you." Berkun: "That's good. Just don't turn me into a bird, got it?" Lenia: "What with me being a frail and weak little wizard who needs protection, and all." Mordreona: "That's not nearly as interesting. Unless... does the magic let go?" Lenia: "No birds involved. And no, the magic doesn't let go." ** Mrugnak scratches his head, watching the exchange back and forth. ** Berkun: Berkun sends Mordreona another nervous glance Berkun: "Maybe she'd go?" Mrugnak: "So... Len-ee use Jujuu to throw Berkun?" Lenia: Hawk Flight: 3d6.skill(17,-3) => 2,6,4 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 on Berkun. Connell: "Yes, Mrugnak." Berkun: "She's got as keen sight as I do..." Mrugnak: "Throw Berkun soft? No hert Berkun." Berkun: Berkun feels his body tingle Connell: "He's tough, he can take it." Mordreona: "Anyone want to lay odds on Berkun landing poorly?" Lenia: "Now just... think 'up', I guess?" Lenia: ((That's 'Flying Move of 40', for those of you who don't want to look up the spell. >.>)) Berkun: Berkun instantly floats upwards Narrator: Berkun soars into the sky, as fast as any bird alive. Berkun: Just as he stands, he launches into the air, then stops at about 20 feet above GM: Alright. What are you doing? Berkun: Whatever he is saying now, it's hard for others to hear him... Lenia: "Be fast! I can't maintain this forever!" Berkun: Once he realizes how high he can go, Berkun moves forward to do a 'sweep' of the area before them Berkun: Looking for signs of life, memorizing the lay of the land, preparing a good path for the party... Connell: (( Hm, is this the sort of place crows or ravens are likely to hang around in? )) Berkun: Gliding lower if necessary GM: There's no limit to how you can go. And yes, predatory birds live in the Fens. GM: How far are you going, and how high? Lenia: ((4 FP/minute. I might be drawing on my PI to make sure Berkun doesn't crash.)) Connell: (( Oh just let him drop, what's an adventure without falling damage? )) Berkun: As far as not to lose Lenia from my sight Berkun: *his sight Mrugnak: (( Adventurers, even without flight spells, can always find ways to take falling damage. )) Connell: (( While standing on an open snowfield, no less. )) Berkun: Not knowing how long the spell lasts, Berkun just uses this amazing ability as much as possible Berkun: ((one can always dig a pit) Berkun: ) GM: Okay, that's maybe 500 yards - ten seconds up, ten seconds out, a minute to make a circuit, and 20 seconds to land. That's if you move as fast as you can. GM: Are you pausing anywhere? Berkun: No, unless I spot something that requires going closer Berkun: But overally I just want to look around and come back GM: You're not going to see as much at that speed, that close to the ground. But okay. GM: Make 3 Perception (Vision) rolls. Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,4,6 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 Berkun: Once I'm 500 yards away, I'll probably float higher for a moment ** Lenia sits and meditates while Berkun is aloft, staff across her knees, trying to make sure the spell doesn't falter. ** Berkun: and then get back GM: You see a wide river north of you meandering toward the sea - the river branch you were on reconnects with it downstream. GM: There looks to be some kind of standing stones on the edge of your distance on the far side of the river, you think - hard to tell, the terrain is difficult there. GM: (edge of your vision, I meant) Berkun: Do I see any place to cross the river at? GM: No. Berkun: Okay, anything else? GM: You do see some odd humps, on your side of the river, midway between your current position and the standing stones. It's either some monstrous eggs or maybe some low huts. You can't be sure without getting closer. Berkun: But not just stones? GM: Again, you're not sure. They've got some green on them. GM: But that might be moss. Berkun: I float only closer enough to check if they are a natural thing or something more GM: You will yourself forward, speeding over the ground. Berkun: Oh... I try to get back as close to the party as possible then! GM: Roughly 100 seconds later, you can see the objects more clearly - they're some kind of low huts, made from mud and moss. GM: Right. Navigation roll to get back to where you started. Berkun: (sorry, I thought you wrote that I'm speeding *towards* the ground) Berkun: but yeah, once I see it's not stones, I move right back Berkun: navigation(land)3d6.skill(12,0) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 GM: Okay, no problem - the viewpoint is odd, but you memorized landmarks and zoom back. GM: I get 300 seconds, 5 minutes of travel - so 4 maintenances for Lenia. Berkun: Berkun comes down from the sky, landing on his feet and catching his balance Berkun: "There's a river some distance from here and in one point, there's something like a village on the shore" Lenia: Lenia uses her everfull Paut vial, another vial of Paut, and her remaining FP. Berkun: "I've seen no bridge there, though. If they are human, they'd need a boat to cross" Lenia: Along with the FP gained from resting for four minutes. Lenia: Leaving her at 0. Berkun: "Somewhere on the other side I saw a stone circle... Didn't get to see it well, but it was distinct" GM: Fair enough. Berkun: "I've seen no *obvious* danger, but in these swamps, dangerous things lurk low under..." Lenia: "I suspe Berkun: He points in the direction he saw the river Lenia: ((Ignore that.)) Connell: "That'll be the druid grove, I bet. Once we rescue that ... guy we're here to rescue, we should check that out. Lenia: "River traffic was being disrupted by lizardmen. I suspect they wouldn't need a boat." Berkun: "Those were the only distinct things, other than stretches of wetland and many trees obscuring what's on the ground GM: Thinking about it, you suspect those huts were built by a primitive people - probably not civilized folk living in the swamp. Berkun: "That village might be built by lizard people... it was just a few huts" Connell: (( Bandits have the Hapless Villager, right? Or is my brain wrong? )) Berkun: "The kind of village you build to live in for a few years, not forever" GM: So. So? Lenia: ((Lizardmen took the Hapless Villager.)) Connell: "So, lizardmen village first, then." Lenia: "I think we should check out the huts - it was Lizardmen who captured the Harlan fellow, and if they're living there, it's where we need to start." Mrugnak: "... duz lizzard guys eat guys?" Berkun: "That's so, yes." Berkun: "But the village is on the other side and there's no way to get there" Connell: "I'm sure Lenia has a clever solution." Berkun: "My idea would be to build either a bridge or a raft..." Mrugnak: "Dere no ford?" Lenia: "I don't know if they're canni -- man-eaters. And as it happens, there are easy ways across the river." Berkun: How wide is the river? GM: It varies - but it's mostly 30+ yards wide, sometimes much wider. Mrugnak: "Len-ee make us fly like dat time wit der smart floor?" GM: That's the main branch, the lesser branches vary from a few yards to 10 or more. Lenia: "Something like that, Mrugnak." Berkun: "Do you mean magic Lenia?" Berkun: "I'm asking because it's good to cross over with magic, but we should plan for the eventuality we'd need to get back..." Berkun: "And you'd be unable to do the same..." Lenia: "Yes. It's a surprisingly versatile solution - and we wouldn't be able to cross back on a raft in any kind of a hurry either." Berkun: "All right." Connell: "Well, what is it? Water walking? We all turn into ducks? We hollow out Mrugnak and use him as a canoe?" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak can carry Len-ee." Mrugnak: "NO CANOO" Berkun: "Then I'll lead us so that we can cross the river out of villagers sight." ** Mrugnak shoves Connell. ** Mrugnak: Lightly. Mrugnak: Well, ish. Mrugnak: One handed anyways. >.> Berkun: "What spell are you going to do Lenia?" ** Connell stumbles, waving his arms around, and eventually steadies himself. "Ahem. I think the canoe idea got vetoed, Lenia, you'll have to come up with another." ** Mrugnak: "An' no duck. Mrugnak not dumb duck." Lenia: ((Sorry, pizza arrived. :P)) Lenia: "I think we'll use Walk on Air. It works best." Connell: "Well, we could go half-duck, half-bull and make you a buck. You'd even still have horns." GM: Just for reference - the river runs mostly southeast, you're southwest of it. You'll need to head northeast to get to the river, and cross the lesser branch first. Berkun: That's all right Lenia: "Antlers, not horns. In any case..." Connell: "Don't confuse the poor man by splitting hairs, Lenia." GM: Okay, what are you guys doing? Where are you going and how are you planning to get there? Berkun: Berkun is ready to lead the party towards the lesser branch, then towards the river itself... Berkun: And preferably stay some distance away from the village itself, so we can approach it only once we crossed the river Lenia: ting up from keeping Berkun in the air. Then... Walk on Air: 3d6.skill(18,-5+2+2+2) => 2,6,1 = 9 vs (19) or less Success! by 10 (-5 for reduced FP cost 2, +2 for extra time, +2 for shouting, +2 for exaggerated gestures) on Mrugnak. Walk on Air: 3d6.skill(18,-5-1+2+2+2) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 (-5 for reduced FP cost 2, +2 for extra time, +2 for shouting, +2 for exaggerated gestures) on Berkun. Walk on Air: 3d6.skill(18,-5-2+2+2+2) => 1,3,4 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 (-5 for reduced FP cost 2, +2 for extra time, +2 for shouting, +2 for exaggerated gestures) on Mordreona. GM: You're pretty far from the village, so that's fine. Lenia: That should have started off with 'Lenia lets her protective spells fall off while she's resting up from keeping Berkun in the air'. Lenia: "Connell can fly on his own, and Mrugnak graciously offered to carry me, so that should do the trick. And keep our boots from getting muddy." Lenia: ((Connell *can* fly on his own, right?)) GM: That's enough to cross the lesser branch, easily enough, but the main branch is maybe 1/2 mile away, and no one except Berkun can get there before you have to maintain spells. Connell: (( He can turn into a bird. Someone will h ave to hold on to his bag and staff. )) ** Mrugnak is the traditional Pack Mule. ** Berkun: (can you turn into a shark?) Mrugnak: Or a catfish! Berkun: (that would be great help against lizardmen in water!) Lenia: Walk on Air is 2 to maintain - I reduced cost by 2, so free to maintain. Connell: (( I can turn into a bear, and then get in the water. That's LIKE a shark. )) GM: Okay. That's hilarious. Berkun: (until a real shark comes, that is?) GM: So, Connell is a little bird right now? ** Connell hands off his bag and staff to Mrugnak, and then invokes the bird spirit's blessing. (( Shapeshift: Bird 3d6.skill(16,0) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 )) ** Connell: Yes. GM: Just as a note: I'm not changing the encounter to reflect what you're doing. GM: ... That doesn't change the fact that you are so screwed. Mrugnak: Giant hawks. GM: Excuse me, y'all are so screwed. Mrugnak: that eat sparrows. Mrugnak: And spit fire. Mrugnak: And possibly explode. Lenia: ((No-mana zone in the river?)) Lenia: ((Because that would be hilarity itself.)) Mrugnak: SHARKS WITH LAZORS ON THEIR HEAD Mrugnak: that shoot us down as we're crossing the river. Berkun: I'm puzzled as to what could be that bad... more flying monkeys? Berkun: lizardmen magicians with some crazy spell? Narrator: Walking on Air, the delvers make good time. They aren't caught in the mud and muck, but instead stroll across the sky. Lenia: "A few feet up" is what I was thinking. ** Connell conserves energy by flitting down and resting on Mrugnak's horn. ** Lenia: Because it's hard to sneak up on a village from above. No cover. Narrator: After a ten minute air hike, they easily stride over the main river and turn right, moving somewhat inland and passing over muck and mud as they move downstream. Berkun: Once we're close to the village, we should stop and rest maybe? GM: You're making good time through another swampy area when Berkun, Mrugnak, and Connell realize something is wrong. GM: Things are moving through the reeds to either side of you, and there are no birds in the trees in front of you. Berkun: Berkun stops instantly "We're not alone!' Mrugnak: "Dere guys dere." ** Mrugnak draws all his weapons. ** ** Connell goes "Chirp!" in a particularly alarmed way. ** GM: With a thump, Lenia drops to the ground. Berkun: Berkun crouches and readies his bow and arrow ** Lenia is either riding Mrugnak's shoulders or landing in the muck. ** Berkun: fast load 3d6 => 1,3,4 = (8) fast notch3d6 => 1,5,1 = (7) Mrugnak: (( woops. Sorry. >.> )) Lenia: ((Heeeeeeeee.)) Mrugnak: (( Funnier this way anyways :D )) GM: So let's talk about the map. Lenia: ((-2 to Diplomacy for a totally undignified entrance?)) Mrugnak: Loaded! Connell: (( Ready for me. Lenia: ((Good to go here.) GM: Green stuff is mostly muck/mud/moss, no movement penalty but -2 to attack and -1 to defenses if you're in it (unless you have Perk: Surefooted (Slippery)). Lenia: ((I do wonder where you get these nice maps.)) Lenia: Any effect on spellcasting apart from 'hard to target Innate Attack'? GM: The little plants are thick clumps of reeds and ferns - +1MP to enter those hexes. Mrugnak: The dark green ones? GM: The dark green hexes edged in brown are pools of stagnant water/streams. Berkun: Berkun has the perk, thankfully Lenia: Berkun's also walking on air. GM: You're not sure of the depth and because of the extreme murk of the water, only way to find out is to probe or step in. Lenia: Until/unless that gets dispelled or something. >.> GM: It's an extra +2 MP for sure. GM: Everyone clear? Lenia: And possibly an extra 'make a swimming roll'. Connell: Yup Lenia: ((Most sapient creatures speak the Trade Tongue, right? Because I'm totally going to try to Diplomatize our way to a rescued villager.)) ** Mrugnak plans to THROW things in. ** Mrugnak: As a quick way to probe the depth. Mrugnak: (( This may be a "Briar Rabit" sort of situation but he's not exaclty smart. )) whispering to Mrugnak, The monsters that are about to appear are Dire Wolves - fangs, strong, fast. Should be easy to defeat but they have enough strength and speed to jump on you guys and knock you off the "air". They're surrounding you on 3 sides so you'll have to fight. They may have a demon leader - kill it in close combat and the rest will flee. whispering to Connell, The monsters that are about to appear are Woe Wolves. They're like Dire Wolves, but worse. Their howl can dispirit people - make them weak and clumsy. whispering to Connell, The closer you are to the howl, the worse it will be. Narrator: As you stop, greyish green wolves with spike bones portruding from their spines charge out from the surrounding foliage and attack! Lenia: "...Those are not lizardmen." Mrugnak: "Bad dogs!" 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lenia: ((So for the record, I'm seated, unhurt, and acting last, and I'm also the only one actually on the ground?)) Connell: (( Bai bai Lenia )) GM: Yep, and Connell can't talk because he's some kind of sparrow. Mordreona: "Yikes!" Mordreona runs into the sky, drawing her blade as she does. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: Berkun has a normal arrow loaded, so he drops it and prepares a cutting one 3d6 => 5,3,5 = (13) and notches it 3d6 => 5,3,6 = (14) Connell: (( Cancelling a spell takes a second? )) Mrugnak: (( 1 FP and a Concentrate IIRC )) Lenia: ((No, just an FP.)) Berkun: once it's ready, he hurriedly fires at the closest wolf, aiming at it's front legs Lenia: ((Oh! Mrugnak may be righter than me.)) Mrugnak: (( only part I'm sure about is the FP )) Lenia: ((I will check!)) Berkun: and since he's safe in the air, it's an all out attack Berkun: just one question, does the walk on air spell provide bracing? Berkun: as in, can I stand properly in the air? Lenia: ((No concentrate. Just 1 FP.)) GM: Yes, you can stand while walking as though you were on the ground. whispering to Kevin, You should be down Fatigue - you've been walking, haven't had the opportunity to rest. Berkun: -7 for range, -2 for location Mrugnak: (( does he get a range advantage for height? )) Berkun: 1d10 => 1 = (1) Berkun: this is at wolf 13 Berkun: any cover that counts? GM: No cover. Berkun: okay Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,1+1+1+3-2-7) => 5,2,3 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Swamp Wolf: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9,0) => 6,5,4 = 15 vs (9) or less Failure! by 6 GM: Damage? GM: Oh, these things are size +1 for what it's worth. GM: Berkun? Berkun: 1d6+6 => 5,6 = (11) cutting to the leg Berkun: here it is Berkun: and that's good damage, my plan might work... Narrator: Berkun's arrow takes the wolf's leg off at the shoulder. It tumbles and rolls into the water, sinking and disappearing into the murk. Berkun: right! 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Wolves) Connell: (( That fluffy thing next to Mrugnak on the map is a tree? Could it support a person's weight in the branches? )) GM: No, it's a mass of shrubs and reeds. GM: So no. ** Connell hops off Mrugnak's horns and turns back into a faun halfway down, landing in the muck. "Lenia! Don't let them howl!" ** Berkun: I've got a fun suggestion for Lenia's magic use, but I won't say... Berkun wouldn't figure it out Connell: (( That leave me enough time to do anything else, like spellcasting? )) GM: Hmmm... no, that was definitely more movement than a Concentrate allows. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Wolves (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: (( Lenia said no concentrate, just an FP? GM: Right... but you'd need to Concentrate to cast another spell. Connell: (( Ahhh Swamp Wolf: Wolf 12 slows and howls. Swamp Wolf: Mrugnak, Lenia, and Connell make Will rolls. GM: Mrugnak, Lenia, and Connell make Will rolls. GM: Berkun and Mordreona make Will +1 rolls. Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,0+2) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Bless +2 Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,5,1 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Connell: Will: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Narrator: A wolf slows, and makes an unearthly howl. GM: Connell is afflicted with -1 ST and -1 DX. Mordreona: 3d6.skill(13,1) => 2,1,1 = 4 vs (14) or less Critical Success! B556 GM: Berkun? Will +1? Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,1) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 GM: Berkun is afflicted with -1 ST and -1 DX. Berkun: (does this affect Basic Speed?) Narrator: Depression and fatigue steal Berkun and Connell's willingness and ability to exert themselves. GM: Yes, but not initiative. Narrator: The wolves charge forward, leaping over and running through the reeds. Berkun: (just to make sure, who of us is *not* walking on air?) Mrugnak: Connel, Lenia. GM: People in blue cirles are walking on air. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak steps and turns to put his back against Connell and Lenia and face the bulk of oncoming wolves. He Waits on their bounding charge, ready to Dual Weapon Attack the first two wolves that come into range. ** Mrugnak: *** GM: How high up are you? Mrugnak: I don't know! Mrugnak: I'd like to make that step sort of DOWN and away, if possible. Mrugnak: I don't think we were too high up though. GM: Sure. How high do you want to be in yards? Mrugnak: Uh. One! GM: Okay. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Morderona) Lenia: Cast Grease on a 3-hex-radius circle with the nearest edge starting at the hex in front of herself. Grease: 3d6.skill(18,-3+1) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 (-3 for spells on, +1 for shouted words/subtle gestures). GM: Mark it on the map, please. Lenia: Blue dot is the center. Lenia: NOt sure if that made it visible. Mrugnak: Ys. Mrugnak: You can use the templatermagigs, eh? Lenia: That. GM: Got it. GM: Page ref? Lenia: M142-43 GM: THank you! GM: That's 9 fatigue? Lenia: Yup. Lenia: Halved for a non-damaging area spell. Lenia: So 5. GM: Oh, right. GM: Okay. Not so bad. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: "What was that?!" Runs higher 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: fast draw broad arrow 3d6 => 3,5,3 = (11) fast notch3d6 => 5,5,5 = (15) Berkun: and fire at wolf 7, legs Berkun: that's -4 for distance GM: Agreed. Berkun: 3d6.skill(18,1+1+1+3-2-4) => 2,5,5 = 12 vs (18) or less Success! by 6 Berkun: (and counting -1 to DX of course) Swamp Wolf: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9,0) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Narrator: Berkun's arrow disappears under the wolf's body. GM: Next wolf 3d6.skill(9,0) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Wolves) ** Connell follows Lenia's lead and calls to the Sky, asking for ice. (( Hail, same place as Grease, +1 for shouted words. 3d6.skill(16,+1) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 )) ** Connell: (( Damaging-type Hail, I should say. 1d6-2 GM: Okay. GM: So 2 FP? 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Wolves (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Lenia: ((This is one of those rare situations where I'd have rather had Glue than Grease. I'm going to get crashed into by a spiky swamp wolf that can't stop.)) Connell: (( Arrgh. Did you catch my thing about using Hail? Lenia: ((Yeah.)) Narrator: The wolves continue jumping and leaping over teh water, and some start wading through it. Swamp Wolf: Wolf 2 slows and howls. GM: Everyone make Will rolls. Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,0+2) => 2,5,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Bless +2 Connell: Will! 3d6.skill(14,0) => 3,3,1 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,1,1 = 5 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556 Mrugnak: Is this the same wolf that howled last time? GM: Nope. GM: Swamp 7 is in your range, Mrugnak. Mrugnak: I whack 'im with the morningstar! GM: Yeah, roll that and stuff. Swamp Wolf: Swamp 8 moves through the hail and grease 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 ** Mrugnak has a sudden moment of extistential doubt whether he remembered to buy off Dual Weapon Attack or not. ** GM: Takes 1d6-2 => 6,-2 = (4) damage Swamp Wolf: Swamp Wolf 15 moves through the hail and grease 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 ** Mrugnak quickly checks. ** Mrugnak: If I didn't, then it's to the torso. If I did, then it's too the face. :P Swamp Wolf: The other wolves move around the swamp. Lenia: "Like Dad always said - a wild critter that's on its arse is a wild critter that's not humping your leg. Of course, he only said that after he'd had a bit too much ale." GM: I don't have you with Dual Weapon Attack. Mrugnak: Yeah, didn't list it under advantages! GM: So, roll and stuff? Mrugnak: So to the torso! -4 for DWA, -2 for ground -4/-2 for deceptive! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-4-2-4+2) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Swamp Wolf: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9,-2-1) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (6) or less Failure! by 4 GM: Roll damage. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 1,5,4,5,3 = (18) cr Narrator: Mrugnak crushes the wolf into the muck. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: Hold position, Wait for more to come in range, for a Dual Weapon Attack again! Mrugnak: *** Lenia: "Connell! Back to back with me!" 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Morderona) Lenia: Stand as a step; cast another Grease spell, this time centered on Lenia (because holy hannah that's a lot of wolves), excluding the two hexes Lenia and Connell are standing in. 4 hex radius, 12 FP halved to 6 base FP cost. Grease: 3d6.skill(18,-4+1) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 casting from the power item. Mrugnak: Poor Mrugnak. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lenia: Lenia and Connell's hexes are safe, everything else is a horrible slippery deathtrap. Mordreona: "What is going on?" Runs for cover, 7 yards up. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Lenia: "I'm trying to make some breathing room, that's what's going on! Don't you know how to throw knives or acid or something?" Mordreona: "Mrugnak can handle it!" ** Lenia mutters something in Nymphish about setting the cause of equality back a generation. ** GM: Berkun? Berkun: wait... Berkun: fast draw cutting 3d6 => 5,4,3 = (12) fast notch 3d6 => 5,1,3 = (9) Berkun: and shoot at wolf 12, deceptive shot -6/-3 Berkun: that's range 7, so -3 for range Berkun: -2 for legs like before GM: Okay. Berkun: 3d6.skill(18,1+1+1+3-2-3-6) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 Berkun: and got him, he's at -3 dodge Berkun: since Berkun shoots so that he'd move onto his arrow Swamp Wolf: Swamp Wolf 12 Dodges 3d6.skill(9,-3) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Damage? Berkun: 1d6+6 => 5,6 = (11) cutting Berkun: wow, again:) GM: You're at -1 to hit, and -1 to damage because of the howling... but still. Narrator: Berkun grunts and draws his suddenly heavy bow, then neatly cuts off a wolf's leg. The wolf tumbles into the water. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Wolves) GM: Is Connell oconnected? Connell: (( Sorry, checking one last thing ** Connell puts his back to Lenia, and starts charging up a lightning bolt. (( 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 6,6,5 = 17 vs (14) or less Critical Failure! B556 -2 for -1 FP, 6d6-6 bolt, 2FP. )) ** Mrugnak: :P GM: Well, oops. Lenia: ((. . .)) Connell: (( I'll go drown myself in a lake next turn. )) Narrator: Lightning dances from Connell's hands. With a loud clap, there is a static discharge that sends everyone nearby tumbling. GM: Specifically, everyone gets pushed 1 hex. Mrugnak and Berkun need to roll DX or fall. Connell and Lenia are pushed onto the Grease - DX-4 or fall (additional penalty for the mud/muck). Mrugnak: DX (13) 3d6.skill(13,0+2) => 5,5,2 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Bless +2 Lenia: DX: 3d6.skill(12,-4) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Lenia: Luck. Lenia: DX: 3d6.skill(12,-4) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (8) or less Failure! by 6 Lenia: DX: 3d6.skill(12,-4) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (8) or less Failure! by 2 Lenia: Sigh. Connell: DX 3d6.skill(13,-1-4) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (8) or less Failure! by 8 Connell: (( And that was going so well. )) GM: Berkun? Berkun: mmm... Berkun: 3d6.skil(15,0) => 3d6.skil(15,0) Berkun: 3d6.skill(15,0) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 GM: Your dex is insane. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Wolves (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Berkun: sorry for the delay Berkun: Started out 14, increased one point... Berkun: definitely worth it Swamp Wolf: Wolves 8, 14 howl as the hail pounds into their skin. Swamp Wolf: Everyone but Lenia makes 2 Will rolls at -1. Lenia makes 2 rolls at -2. GM: Everyone but Lenia makes 2 Will rolls at -1. Lenia makes 2 rolls at -2. Connell: Will: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 3,3,4 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Lenia: ((I'm special because of proximity?)) GM: Closer you are, the worse the howling. Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 6,6,2 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,-1+2) => 1,2,6 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Bless +2 Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,-1+2) => 6,5,1 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Bless +2 GM: Mrugnak takes -1 ST, -1 DX as an affliction. Connell: (( AFK briefly Mrugnak: 3 is in range? GM: Wolf 7 lunges at Connell 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 3,3,2 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 GM: Yes, make an attack. Mrugnak: 7 is dead? GM: Oops,... GM: Wolf 11 lunges at Connell 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 3,4,4 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 5,5,5,4,3 = (22) cr Mrugnak: ack, wrong button GM: But drops to its knees just ahead. Mrugnak: -4 for DWA, -2 for footing, -1 for howling, -4/-2 for DA! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,+4-2-1-4+2) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (23) or less Success! by 10 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Lenia: ((Mrugnak has footing penalties?)) Mrugnak: oh, woos! Mrugnak: Also, -4 not +4. Mrugnak: so that's vs 24-4-1-4+2 => 17 Mrugnak: still successful :P Swamp Wolf: Swamp Wolf 3 ddges 3d6.skill(9,-4) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (5) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Damage? Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 4,2,5,4,3 = (18) cr Mrugnak: That! GM: It dies. Connell: (( Sorry, back... I get to dodge or something? Lenia: ((It fell over before it attacked you.)) Mrugnak: (( it missed! )) Swamp Wolf: Wolf 4 leaps and slams Mrugnak 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 ** Mrugnak parries! ** Mrugnak: Effective skill is an even number, so -1 dx penalizes it. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) parry 3d6.skill(15,-1+1+2) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 Bless +2 ** Mrugnak attempts to turn the parry into HORRIBLE WEAPON DAMAGE ** Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-1+2) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (25) or less Success! by 16 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 6,4,2,6,3 = (21) cr 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak steps back towards Connel and smashes Swamp Wolf 11 in the face! ** Mrugnak: -5 for In the Face, -1 for DX penalty, -6/-3 for DA Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-5-1-6+2) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Swamp Wolf: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,-3-2-3) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (1) or less Critical Failure! by 12 B556 GM: Damage? Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 6,5,4,4,3 = (22) cr Mrugnak: Mrugnak walks over his foes, crushing them left and right without mercy. ** Mrugnak is prepared for Armed Interdicitons if wolves run by! ** 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Morderona) Lenia: Can I roll a hex to the south as a move? GM: Yes. Lenia: I'll do that, then. Lenia: ### 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: "You guys better watch out! The other wolves are coming!" 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: "We take care of them, one in front is mine!" Lenia: "Gee, if only we had a knife-throwing assassin somewhere above the incoming threat to harass them and make it harder for them to eat us!" Mordreona: "That'd be great!" Berkun: fast draw cutting arrow3d6 => 6,6,5 = (17) fast notch3d6 => 1,4,5 = (10) Berkun: ooops, that's a failure to draw the arrow fast enough GM: Ah, well. Berkun: how high is Berkun now? GM: 1 yard, I assume. Berkun: if I made a step already, I can't float down? GM: You step down as you do. Berkun: ah, then that has to wait for next turn Berkun: ok, that's it then GM: No, I mean you can move down and over, that's fine if that's what you want to do. Berkun: yes Berkun: I want to float to the ground level so that I make a more tempting target than Lenia GM: okay. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Wolves) ** Connell crawls back into the safe space near Lenia, muttering curses to himself. ** GM: okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Wolves (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Swamp Wolf: Swamp Wolf 5 howls. Everyone resist with Will -1. Swamp Wolf: Swamp Wolf 16 howls. Everyone resist with Will -1. Connell: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,1,1 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-1) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,-1+2) => 6,5,3 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Bless +2 Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-1) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,-1+2) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (11) or less Failure! by 4 Bless +2 Connell: (( forgot the -1 but yeah Mrugnak: Need to roll twice >. Mrugnak: > GM: Mrugnak takes a total of -6 to DX and ST. Connell: 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 2,3,1 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 GM: Berkun? Mrugnak: @.@ Swamp Wolf: Wolf 16 slams Mrugnak 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 DA-2/-1 ** Mrugnak parries? ** Swamp Wolf: Can you still lift your flail? Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) parry 3d6.skill(15,-3-1+1+2) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Bless +2 Mrugnak: Pretty sure Stat penalties dont' force you to recalculate stuff like that mid combat? GM: Uhm. You still get the DX penalty. That's the point. Mrugnak: However, there are no other effects on secondary characteristics; for instance, ST, DX, and HT reductions do not affect HP, Basic Speed, Basic Move, or FP. GM: Okay. Fair enough. Lenia: They *do* affect encumbrance and Min ST, though. GM: You are at Heavy Encumberance now. Mrugnak: Affects damage Lenia: The morningstar has a min ST of 18, frex. Mrugnak: And skill rolls Mrugnak: Temporary Attribute Penalties Shock, afflictions, and many other things can temporarily lower your attributes. ST reductions affect the damage you inflict with muscle- powered weapons. IQ penalties apply equally to Will and Per. However, there are no other effects on secondary characteristics; for instance, ST, DX, and HT reductions do not affect HP, Basic Speed, Basic Move, or FP. An attribute penalty always reduces skills governed by the lowered attribute by a like amount. For example, -2 to IQ would give -2 to all IQ- based skills (and to all Per- and Will-based skills, since IQ reductions lower Per and Will). Exception: Defensive reactions that don’t require a maneuver to per- form – active defenses, resistance rolls, Fright Checks, etc. – never suf- fer penalties for attribute reductions. For instance, -2 to DX would not affect Block, Dodge, or Parry. GM: Funky. Mrugnak: ST only affects weapon damage, apparently. Mrugnak: When penalized. Mrugnak: To prevent recalculating in a fight. GM: Fine by me, I guess. GM: So. You parried? Mrugnak: And apparently does not penalize parries! Yes, parried. turning it into an attack (at -6 of course) GM: OKay. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-6+2) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (20) or less Critical Success! by 15 B556 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Mrugnak: Critical Hit 3d6.crit_hit() => 3,6,6 = 15 The blow inflicts maximum normal damage. B556 Mrugnak: ... that's a big number. Mrugnak: 4*6+3 => 27 Narrator: Mrugnak struggles to lift his flail under the weight of his armor, but still intercepts the jumping, pulverizing it. GM: Berkun, roll 2 Will rolls at -2. Lenia: ((The yellow !s mean what? And did you turn those wolves into objects as well?)) Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (9) or less Critical Success! B556 GM: Yellow "!" is fleeing. GM: Berkun loses another point of DX and ST. Swamp Wolf: Swamp Wolf 10 slams him 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 DA-2/-1 GM: Defend at -1. Berkun: moment... Berkun: feverish dodge and retreat Berkun: 3d6.skill(10,+3+2-1) => 6,3,5 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 GM: Can't retreat - the reeds behind you are difficult terrain. Berkun: can't I retreat upwards? GM: Uhm. GM: Technically, yes. Roll IQ+1 for your character to think of it. Good call! Berkun: well, I'm not sure if rules say anything about it... Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,1) => 1,5,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: (( they do :D )) Berkun: right... Berkun is getting a hang of flying... GM: They do - somewhere, I've seen it... Swamp Wolf: The other wolves surge forward. Berkun: he just launches up and lets the wolf pass under... 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Berkun: well, I know there is an 'aerobatics' skill... Mrugnak: #2 is in reach? Berkun: so there is a possibility of dodges in the air, I guess... GM: If you turn, yes. Mrugnak: Sidestepping, to swing around to the hex south of Connell, to be closer to all the incoming wolves, whack Wolf 2 as I do! (under the assumptino that 10 will NOT be in reach yet when I make that move.) Mrugnak: Yeah, not in reach. Mrugnak: So! GM: Right. Mrugnak: Wolf 2, -6 for DX, -4/-2 for DA! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-6-4+2) => 2,3,2 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Mrugnak: (in the generics) Swamp Wolf: Swamp Wolf 3d6.skill(9,-3-2) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (4) or less Failure! by 2 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 4,2,3,6,3 = (18) cr 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Morderona) Lenia: "Berkun! Get back in the air!" Change facing, and Frostbite Wolf 10. Frostbite: 3d6.skill(20,-5-2+1) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 for 4d damage (2 FP). GM: Roll damage. Lenia: 4d6 => 1,5,4,3 = (13) Lenia: (That's -5 for spells on, -2 for range since I assume being prone makes using a staff not work, +1 for subtle gestures/shouted words.) Lenia: ### 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: "Oh, all right!" Throws a dagger at Wolf 14 3d6.skill(15,-3+1+2) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (15) or less Success! by 1 Swamp Wolf: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,-1) => 3,2,6 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 Mordreona: Damage 1d6 => 2 = (2) Narrator: Mordreona's dagger skims across the wolf's hide to no effect. Lenia: . o O (At least she didn't manage to hit ME somehow.) O o . 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: Berkun adjusts himself 2 feet above Berkun: Squinting and grinning, he looses an arrow at wolf 9 Berkun: -1 range, deceptive -6/-3 Berkun: 3d6.skill(17,1+1+1+3-2-1-6) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Swamp Wolf: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,-3) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (6) or less Failure! by 3 Berkun: as usual, it's a cutting arrow aimed at the legs Berkun: 1d6+6 => 3,6 = (9) cutting damage Narrator: The crippled wolf crymples. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 25 Wolves) ** Connell stands up, shaking mud off his arms. ** Connell: (( I think that takes up everything? Mark: You kneel, anyway. GM: You kneel, anyway. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Wolves (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Swamp Wolf: The wolves approach. Wolf 6 gathers itself for a leap, but is on the Grease 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 3,2,6 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Swamp Wolf: And collapses instead. ** Mrugnak is ready for an Armed INterdiciton. ** Swamp Wolf: Wolf 14 charges toward Connell 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (10) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: Interdiction vs 14. Mrugnak: I think it counts as from front to back? Mrugnak: Woops, it fell. GM: Nope, he drops to the ground first. GM: Wolf 1 leaps at Berkun, jumping over the grease 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 GM: Berkun, you just got hit. Berkun: from behind? Berkun: I can't dodge again? GM: No, from the front, you can dodge. Berkun: great, so, feverish dodge with aerial retreat 3d6.skill(10,3+2) => 2,4,6 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: which puts Berkun 3 feet above ground Berkun: or yards, actually Berkun: anyway, 3 'hexes' Narrator: Berkun runs into the air, and the wolf lands beneath him... Swamp Wolf: 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Narrator: Losing its footing in the grease, and rolling up next to Lenia. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak sidesteps again, swinging around more to face the west! ** ** Mrugnak dual-weapon attacks wolf 1 and wolf 14! ** Mrugnak: -4 for DWA, -6 for DX penalty! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-4-6+2) => 1,2,4 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them, Trovaardig yxa (Axe/Pick) * Axe Blade 3d6.skill(20,-4-6+2) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Swamp Wolf: Wolf 1 dodges 3d6.skill(9,-3-2) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (4) or less Failure! by 6 Swamp Wolf: Wolf 14 dodges 3d6.skill(9,-3-2) => 2,5,1 = 8 vs (4) or less Failure! by 4 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 2,5,1,4,3 = (15) cr Mrugnak: Trovaardig yxa (Axe/Pick) * Axe Blade 4d6+3 => 4,3,5,3,3 = (18) cut Lenia: "...That was MY wolf!" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak save Len-ee!" Connell: "You keep saying that, you really need to buy tags." GM: Well, now it's your shower of blood, really. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 28 Morderona) Lenia: 6 is the only one still up? GM: And 5. For certain values of up that mean "on the ground, whimpering, wishing they could flee." ** Lenia gets to her knees. "We've won this fight. They'll run if we let them. Let them go." ** GM: The wolves flee. GM: You have conquered again, untouched by your foes. Berkun: "Nasty... awful kind of wolves..." Berkun: Berkun floats down and his feet bury in the muck Berkun: "We best move forward... no one is wounded, right?" Mordreona: "Why did we come here again?" Berkun: "Let's get to some drier spot..." Lenia: "Only my pride. Treasure and glory, Mordreona." Berkun: "If not for your magic Lenia..." Lenia: "I count a lot of arrows out there, Berkun. It wasn't just my magic. We all contributed. Well, most of us did." She's totally NOT looking at Mordreona as she says that. ** Connell stands up and sighs at the mud everywhere. He says with bitter sarcasm, "Oh yes, magic is great." ** Berkun: "From the air... I can shoot them down with impunity. This is a great gift you posses..." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak smash der bad dogs! Dat smart." ** Connell pats Mrugnak on the arm, "Yes, cousin, your brilliant tactics saved us again." ** Berkun: Berkun banishes his enthusiasm and points towards where they were heading Berkun: "If we rest, I think it shouldn't be here..." Lenia: "Connell, are these likely the same wolves that attacked the druid's grove? And do you have any idea what would drive them to attack people?" Mrugnak: Animal Handling (Dogs) (8) 3d6.skill(8,0+2) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (10) or less Failure! by 6 Bless +2 Mrugnak: "Dey bites cuz dey dumb." Connell: "They're woe wolves, they're not what you'd call natural." Connell: (( Can I roll anything for what sort of badness sends woe wolves? Berkun: "Reek of evil taint..." Connell: (( Er, to think about whispering to Connell, They're unseelie faerie creatures. They come to the world to spread woe. Lenia: "I might have paid more attention in Natural Stuides, but there was that half-elf - you remember the one, we spent half the semester trying to figure out if she was a girl or a boy before we finally --" She coughs. "Uh, never mind." Connell: "Basically they show up to... well, wail at people. And then eat them, I think. Something brought them here." Connell: "... or maybe they came by themselves but I'm thinking they got brought." Lenia: "Right. I feel less bad about killing them. And more worried about where they came from. And I agree, we shouldn't linger here." Berkun: "I slain a wolf when I was ten. I seen wolves all trough my life. I've met no wolf that hows like they did." Berkun: "They're not ordinary ones..." Berkun: "Just something wrong about them, like about undead" Connell: "Woe Wolves, they're a kind of fae. And not the fun kind with pointy ears and ... positive qualities." GM: You guys will need to wait about 5 minutes for the afflictions to fade. GM: Excuse me, rest for 5 minutes. GM: What are you doing? Connell: "We'll want to investigate the druid grove, that'll solve the problem. After we visit the lizardmen. Two might end up connected if the wolves are bothering the lizards." Lenia: ...Since Mrugnak can barely move, I think 'rest here for 5 minutes' is a good plan. Connell: Yeah, I'm behind that plan. Berkun: "Can any of you speak with a lizardman?" Berkun: "If so and if the wolves are bothering them... we might be able to avoid fighting them" Lenia: "They should have some grasp of the Trade Tongue. If not, I'll try interpretive dance or something." Connell: "Lizard, yes. Lizard-man, not so much." Connell: "The dancing is always popular." GM: Okay, you rest briefly and then begin walking. GM: How is Connell moving around? And is Lenia still maintaining a Hawk Flight on Berkun? If so, how? Berkun: "Wait Connel, you can talk to a lizard? Ordinary scaly little one?" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak eat lizzard once." Lenia: There was no Hawk Flight on Berkun, but Lenia's still maintaining Walk on Air on Mrugnak, Mordreona, and Berkun. GM: Ah. Connell: "Hm? Oh, yeah. All sorts of creatures. Crows are damn hilarious." Lenia: Hawk Flight was just a side discussion on MapTools. Connell: I'm probably going back to being a bird once we're finished talking. GM: Okay. Berkun: "Then why not find a lizard in the swamp and ask it what it knows?" Berkun: "Ask when the wolves arrived and from which part of the swamp..." Connell: "I suggested that earlier, but then Lenia sent you on your flight." ** Mrugnak carries Lenia again. ** Connell: "And lizards aren't that bright." Berkun: "Ask birds too..."